fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameo Appearances
Throughout the history of Fighting Fantasy, there has been a tradition of Cameo Appearances by individuals involved in the creation of Fighting Fantasy, in particular Ian Livingstone. In addition, there have been a number of in-jokes, particularly in illustrations, referencing Fighting Fantasy publications and other "real-world" things. A list of those identified thus far follows. Cameo Appearances by Ian Livingstone *''Deathtrap Dungeon'' :The ragged prisoner and former Trial of Champions contestant, in the illustration accompanying (210).25th Anniversary Edition of - p.221 *''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' :One of the masks on the wall of "The Healer". *''Sorcery!'' 4 The Crown of Kings :Both Ian Livingstone and Steve Jackson put in an appearance in an illustration in The Crown of Kings. Here the co-founders of Fighting Fantasy appear in picture-portraits on the wall of a merchant's room in Mampang Fortress. - 91 *''The Riddling Reaver'' :Both Ian Livingstone and Steve Jackson put in an appearance in an illustration in The Riddling Reaver. In the dining-room of the Riddling Reaver the guests are former enemies preserved in large pickling jars. On closer inspection, two of the enemies seated on the left of the Riddling Reaver, two and three places down, are Ian Livingstone and Steve Jackson respectively. *''Armies of Death'' :Obigee, the landlord of Helen's House in Zengis who is exceptionally proud of his sailing achievements, in the illustration accompanying (368) Obigee also appears in the Harem crew photo in (230). *''Return to Firetop Mountain'' :The Inquisitor who had attended the School of Evil Magic, the School of Demonic Sorcery, and studied under the necromancer Hellmoon before going into the service of Zagor and guarding the path to the inner sanctum of Firetop Mountain, in the illustration accompanying (262). *''Legend of Zagor'' :Three-Eyes Haag, a merchant from "far Cabaal", encountered in Castle Argent, in the illustration accompanying (194). *''Eye of the Dragon'' :A friendly merchant, in the illustration accompanying (329). *''Blood of the Zombies'' :A bust on display in a room of Goraya Castle, in the illustration accompanying (97). Cameo Appearances by Steve Jackson *''Sorcery!'' 4 The Crown of Kings :See above *''The Riddling Reaver'' :See above *''The Tasks of Tantalon'' :In the map accompanying the hardback version of this book (published by Oxford University Press) the title of the map is surrounded by artistic decoration, the top of which features Tantalon, and within the decoration along the bottom of the title is a portrait of Steve Jackson. Jamie Thomson and the Maijem Nosoth *"Maijem Nosoth" is an of Jamie Thomson. Luke Sharp and Alkis Fearslicer There is a strong likelihood that Luke Sharp is almost certainly a pseudonym of Alkis Alkiviades. The reasons are manifold and made clear in the article on Luke Sharp. If this is the case, then the character Alkis Fearslicer, who appears in both Chasms of Malice and Daggers of Darkness is potentially a cameo appearance. Interestingly, in the one picture of Alkis Fearslicer in Daggers of Darkness, his back is facing towards you so you cannot see his face to confirm the cameo.Post 1839 at Titan Rebuilding Note also that the name "Sikla" from Zamarra, as in Minak Sikla, is "Alkis" spelt backwards. - Map Other Cameos *''Starship Traveller'' features several characters whose names were based on Games Workshop people.25th Anniversary Edition of - p.225 *The name Jaiphrai Ah'cha is a pun on the name of the controversial author and member of the in the , . - p.197; - p.10 *''Stormslayer'' *''Night of the Necromancer'' illustration cameo - see Night of the Necromancer Competition References to "Real-World" Publications *''White Dwarf'' in City of Thieves *Lortag the Elder's study *The Mampang latrine *Inquisitor's library "Real-world" Objects Captured in Stylised Illustrations *''Armies of Death'' - Ian Livingstone's boat :In this book the hero meets Obigee, who is represented by Ian Livingstone in cameo (see above). Obigee talks at some length about his boat and the team that sail her in competition. Obigee points out a picture on the wall of the boat. In the "real-world", Games Workshop sponsored an Ultra 30From page 225 of 25th Anniversary Edition of we know that an Ultra 30 is a 30 foot boat, which could be described as a 10 man dinghy powered by oversized sails. It could reach speeds of 25 knots, and could easily capsize. race team and it is likely that the picture on the wall is a stylised illustration of this boat. Later on in the adventure, Obigee produces a picture of the crew, again a stylised illustration of the real crew. *''Return to Firetop Mountain'' - the Ultra 30 :At (238) there is a stylised illustration of the Ultra 30 boat that was sponsored by Games Workshop and won the "Daily Telegraph Ultra 30 Grand Prix UK Championship" in 1990 and 1991. Livingstone also dedicated the book to the crew that achieved this. See Also References Category:Fighting Fantasy Authors